


Naruto Series 1! Pre-Shippuden-Thousand-Armed Child of the Seashore, the First Demigod Daughter of the Greek God of the Sea!

by MinataNamikaze1



Series: Naruto Crossover [1]
Category: Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinataNamikaze1/pseuds/MinataNamikaze1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senju Kishiko is the Granddaughter of the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, the First Ever Demigod Daughter of Poseidon, the Greek God of the Sea, Earthquake, Storm Bringer, and Father of Horses, and the Mother of Senju (Uchiha) Kojirama. However, she finds herself fighting to protect her home village in an invasion and then helping Jiraiya with training a fellow Uzumaki Clan member on her Grandmother's side, name Uzumaki Naruto all while raising her Son and Heir. Well she stay sane or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto Series 1! Pre-Shippuden-Thousand-Armed Child of the Seashore, the First Demigod Daughter of the Greek God of the Sea!

**Author's Note:**

> Minata Namikaze: So, I’ve decided to try doing a Naruto story where Uzumaki Kushina had a younger Sister who escaped the destruction of Uzu no Kuni to Konoha to be with her Sister before she fall in love with the Son of the Second Hokage and the two had a daughter 5 years before the Kyuubi attack. Also I'll be trying to make Naruto as smart as his Father, but he still has his Mother's personality which is a deadly combination. I almost feel sorry for the people he pranks for being jackasses. Key word being 'Almost' Anyways, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!  
> Senju Kishiko: Minata Namikaze doesn't own Naruto cause if she did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-shippuden and Naruto would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality and knows about seals and how to use to them. She, however, does own yours truly, Senju Kishiko.  
> Minata Namikaze: Thank you, for your help Kishiko.  
> Senju Kishiko: *Shrug* No problem. Though I think I can live with my name.  
> Minata Namikaze: *Giggles* Glade you like it  
> Senju Kishiko: *Looks at the readers with a smile* Remember to Read and Review to let Minata know what you think.  
> Minata Namikaze: Also if you don't like any twist that I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave a review that's a flame or I will block you.  
> Both females: Ja ne!

_ Where to begin with an explanation...hmm...Oh, I know. Do you believe in the gods with a lower case g and as in more then one like the Greek and Roman Gods. While if you do then do I have a secret for you. Well, let's  _ _ start  _ _ off with my name shill we.  _ _ I'm Senju Kishiko..._ _Oh, I'm sorry, I tend to give my last name first and then my given name so I'll put it this way; my name is _ _ Kishiko Senju _ _ which  _ _ translate _ _ from Japanese to English as  _ _ Child of the Seashore Thousand-Armed.  _ _ Cool, huh?  _ _ My Father  _ _ Poseidon  _ _ loves it.  _

__ Huh? What do I mean  _ _ __ by the fact that my Father's name is Poseidon? Oh, that simple really. My Father is the  _ _ __ Greek God of the Sea, Earthquake, Storm Bringer, and Father of Horses.  _ _ __ Yeah, that's right I'm a Demigod so that means that I'm __ _ _the First Demigod Daughter of _ _ __ Poseidon. _ _

__ First things first, you must understand that the Uzumakis along with those living in Uzu no Kuni also known as the Land of Whirlpools worship the Greek Gods and Goddess _ _ __ es _ _ __ along with the Shinto Gods and Goddess__ _ _es__ _ _, but mostly it's Poseidon and his Court that are the most worshiped of the Greek Gods. Well, now to explain the part of how I was born. _ _

__ You see, my Mo__ _ _ther__ _ _had gone to Uzu no Kuni to visit the old temples that were there and it was on the former home of the Uzumakis _ _ __ that  _ _ __ she meet ____Poseidon _ _ __ and they had a fling which ended when my Mother had to return to Konohagakure__ _ _. So that's how I was _ _ __ conceived__ _ _. _ _

__ Oh, right before I forget, my Mother was always referred to as the Honorable Daughter of the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sat _ _ __ o by the people__ _ _. Yeah, that's right, my Mother's own Father was Senju Tobirama while her Mother was Senju Tatsumaki formerly of the Uzumaki Clan. _ _ __ My Mother's name, Senju Tobiume, who  _ _ __ use to look _ _ __ like a female version of the Second Hokage. _ _

__ Now you must be wondering if I look like  _ _ __ my Mother and Grandfather _ _ __ or my Father, right? Well, I can tell you th _ _ __ at while _ _ __ I  _ _ __ do _ _ __ have  _ _ __ my Mother's and Grandfather's silver _ _ __ hair,  _ _ __ but  _ _ __ my eyes,  _ _ __ however,  _ _ __ are ____almond shape _ _ __ ocean blue ____ringed with sea green _ _ __ orbs__ _ _. _ _

_..._ _My Line..._

__No one knows what's awaits for them after death, but some have a good idea involving seeing the love ones that they've lost and no one believed that more then Senju Tobirama, the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. He had lived his 31 years to the fullest, he had protected the village his Brother had fought so hard to make and left it in the hands of his beloved student._ _

__He had even married a beautiful and strong woman, who hailed from the Uzumaki Clan and was the younger Sister of his Brother's wife, named__ _ _Uzumaki__ __Tatsumaki__ _ _.__ _ _Tatsumaki__ _ _then gave him a__ _ _beautiful Daughter__ _ _that__ _ _she__ _ _had named__ _ _Senju__ _ _Tobiume__ _ _, who__ _ _looked like a female version of his__ _ _splitting image as well as his pride and joy.__

 _ _As he took his last breath and closed his eyes finally succumbing to his multiple injuries, the Second Hokage was happy. However, if there was one thing that he regrets, it's leaving his__ _ _Daughter__ _ _,__ _ _Tobiume__ _ _alone even though__ _ _s__ _ _he still had h__ _ _er Mother and her__ __A__ _ _unt Mito with h__ _ _er__ __and breaking his promise to__ _ _his__ _ _Daughter__ _ _.__ _ _But, he hopes that__ _ _Tobiume__ _ _would one day understand.__

_…My Line…_

__**(**__ _ _ **45** _ _ **_**Years Later:** _ ** __**T**__ _ _ **he Kyuubi Attack!** _ _ __**)** _ _

__ 12 years ago a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out mashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The Ninjas rose up to defend their villages against the attack. _ _

_“ _Hold the attack!” a Leaf Ninja ordered. “And wait for the Fourth Hokage!”_ _

_“ _It's getting closer!” another yelled as the first jumped into action. “Don't let it near the village!”_ _

__  
Just then a big red toad wearing a dark blue cloak appeared on the battle field facing the fox and on it's head stood a young sunny blonde haired man wearing a white haori with crimson red flames on the bottom._ _

__ One Shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrifice his life to capture the beast and sealed into a human body.  _ _

__The young man did hand seals as he faced the fox before there was a bright light._ _

__ This Ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage. _ _

_…My Line…_

**_**(12 to 13 Years After the Kyuubi Attack!)** _ **

A figure quietly sped through the forest that made up of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) heading home for the first in a month. This figure was clad in the standard Uniform made up of a sleeveless firm fitting turtle neck black shirt under a thick strapped firm fitting gray vest, matching firm fitting black pants that were wrapped in white tape that kept them tucked in the standard black ninja sandals. The figure also wore elbow length fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back of the figure's hands under a pair of elbow length metallic gray guards that the figure had strapped on the figure's arms and strapped to the figure's calves was a pair of matching knee length metallic gray guards.

And on the figure's back was a kanata with a stormy blue cloth wrapped around the handle leaving a diamond like pattern along the hilt while the tsuba was in the design of a whirlpool. Also, on the side of the figure's left shoulder where everyone could see it in red ink was the Symbol of some kind that was displayed with pride. Hiding the figure's face from view was a mask in the shape of a Leopard with ocean blue lines running down from the bottom of the eyes to the chin and a blue waves on the forehead. The figure had long silver hair that was tied up into a ponytail by a clear hair tie.

The figure sped up when a sat of gates came into view before in a blur of white, black, and gray, the masked figure was gone from view.

…My Line…

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, sat behind his desk looking at the young masked figure, who was kneeling in front of him. He took a puff of his pipe before letting out the smoke into the air.

“Take off your mask Leopard,” he ordered.

“As you wish, Lord Hokage,” the figure spoke in a soft emotionless voice before reaching up and removed the mask

Once the mask had been removed a feminine angler face with high cheek bones and a strong jaw that many find on nobles, but on both cheeks right under the eyes were two red markings that was made visible. And speaking of the eyes, they are rumored to resemble that ofalmond shape ocean blueringed with sea green orbs plus you can tell from the figure's curvacious body that this person was female.

“How did the mission go, Kishiko?” the Third asked.

The figure's eyes locked with his own before the female answered.

“The Mission was a success, Lord Hokage,” she informed him. “The targets have been dealt with and eliminated.”

The Third stared at her for a bit while taking another drag of his pipe.

“Good,” he finally said. “You may have until the end of the Chunin Exams to rest up, but I want your written Mission report turned in at the end of the week, Kishiko.”

“Of course, Saru,” Kishiko agreed cheekily.

Sarutobi let out a sigh before shaking his head in amusement.

'You've changed so much,' thought the Third as he looked at the silverette sadly. “You may go.”

“Hai (Yes),” was the response.

He watched as Kishiko vanished in a water whirlwind body flicker instead of the standard one.

…My Line…

****(The Chunin Exam's Third Test!)** **

The month leading up to the Chunin Exams was nothing, but slightly boring as the young ANBU did spend much of that time training Uzumaki Naruto in the Uzumaki Clan Fighting Style. Right now, Kishiko let out a sigh as she stood slightly behind, but to the left of the Third Hokage as they waited the Kazekage's arrival in the Kage Box.

“ No sign of Sasuke yet?” asked the Third.

“No,” a Jonin, who stood next to her answered. “A team of ANBU Black Ops are searching for him, but so far they've found nothing.” The Jonin leaned forward a bit. “He could already be in Orochimaru's hands. In which case of course we may never find him.”

“I understand,” Sarutobi sighed before the three of them looked over to see the Kazekage walking up with his own bodyguards. “Ah, you made it. Welcome Lord Kazekage.” Behind the masked a pair of ocean blue ringed with sea green eyes narrowed at the Fourth Wind Shadow. “You must be wire after coming all this way.”

“ Not at all,” the Kazekage informed him. “I'm only glade that for your sake that the arena is here in the Leaf Village. As strong as you are, I'm sure a long journey would have proven difficult for you at your age. Isn't about time that you've decided on who well succeed you as Hokage?”

Both the Jonin and Leopard looked at the Kazekage and his bodyguards with suspicion while the Third Hokage laughed as if he told a joke.

“You act as if I were an old man,” the Third stated with a smile. “There is plenty of life left in me. No I plan to stay here for some time to come.” The Third stood up and walked forward towards the railing before looking back. “Now it's time for the final rounds to begin.” He then turned back. “ Welcome all and our deepest thanks for coming here to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this years Chunin Selection!” Kishiko and the Jonin looked around the arena as they kept their guards up. “ W e have come to the final competition between the 8 candidates, who made it through the preliminaries. We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed. Now, everyone enjoy.”

“You said 8 candidates,” pointed out the Kazekage. “Aren't you missing one?”

As the Third looked down at the candidates, the Leopard masked silverette moved to stand next to him before she leaned towards the Third's ear after a small snow white wolf had left once she had the report.

“Everything i s in place for a possible invasion, Lord Hokage,” she informed him quietly. “Also I have a few of my ANBU looking for Uchiha Sasuke .”

“I see,” sighed Sarutobi quietly. “Very well. Thank you, Leopard.”

The silverette nodded her head once before moving back to her place like nothing has happened at all.

“Oh. There's one more thing before we get started,” the man began as he was pulling out a piece of paper from his vest before opening it up for everyone to see. “Look it over.” Nara Shikamaru's and Uzumaki Naruto's eyes widen at the new development, however, Shikamaru noticed that the Sound Genin's name wasn't on the paper. “There's been a slight change in the match ups, but now it's sat so I want everyone to take one last look on who you'll be facing.”

 

**Tournament Match Ups!**

Match 1: Uzumaki Naruto Vs Hyuga Neji

Match 2: Uchiha Sasuke Vs Sabuku no Gaara

Match 3: Aburame Shino Vs Sabuku no Kankuro

Match 4: Nara Shikamaru Vs Sabuku no Temari

 

'I thought I was suppose to fight an extra match,' thought Shikamaru. 'Hey, so that Dosu guy dropped out.'

“Uh, question?” Naruto asked as he raises his hand. “Question.”

“What is it?” the man asked.

“I was-uh, just wondering what'll happen to Sasuke, I mean, if he doesn't show up,” Naruto wonder.

“If a candidate is not here in the arena at the time his name is called…He forfeit's the match.”

'It doesn't make sense,' Naruto thought. 'Sasuke's not the type to miss this even if he has to drag himself here.'

“All right, now listen up!” the senbone man said. “The terrain's different but the rules are the same as before. That is that there are no rules. The match continues until the candidate acknowledges defeat or dies. That being said, if I determine that a match is over I can step in and stop it at any time. And no arguments permitted. Understood?” At this everyone nodded. “These are the opponents for the first match; Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji. Those two stay. The rest of you can go to the waiting area.”

'Good luck, Naruto,' Kishiko thought. 'Show them what an Uzumaki can do.'

There were gasps around the whole arena when they all noticed the style of fighting that Naruto was using well those that knew Uzumaki Kushina and the Honorable Daughter, Senju Hairi had once used. They noticed that the blonde was using one of the three main Uzumaki Taijutsu Style called Uzu no Taifu also known as Hurricane Whirlpool, but there a few moves that they didn't recognize in the style. Kishiko couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she watched Naruto prove that just because he was the Dead Last of his class didn't mean that he couldn't be a splended shinobi and one day become Hokage like his old man, the Fourth. The Third looked back at Leopard with a raised eyebrow before he cackled and looked back at the arena floor just as Naruto was declared the winner of the fight.

'So that's what she was doing for the month before the start of the Exam, huh?' he thought with mirth. 'And I have no doubt that she helped Jiraiya train Naruto during the one month training period as well.'

Kishiko bite back a cheer as Naruto went back to the compactors box and started to talk to Shikamaru.

'THAT ATTA BOY NARUTO!' she cheered in her thoughts. 'SHOW THEM THAT THEIR WRONG ABOUT YOU AND THAT YOU CAN BE JUST AS GREAT IF NOT GREATER THEN MINATO-SAN, YA KNOW!' Leopard then raised her eyes to the heavens when she realized what she just did before she sweatdropped. 'I just pulled a Kushina-sensei and a Naruto.'

Letting out a sigh, the silverette looked back at the arena waiting for the second match to begin as the crowd started to yell for Uchiha Sasuke's match to start.

“This crowd is certainly energized,” the Kazekage stated.

“That's because it was a terrific fight,” Sarutobi stated.

“Of course it's that, too,” the Kage of the Sand Village agreed. “But...” The Third looked over at him in confusion. “It's also anticipation. It's likely that the Shinobi leaders, Federal Lords, and other spectators are looking forward to this next match more then anything.” The Third looked back at the arena in thought. “By the way, the Uchiha wasn't at the opening ceremony. He has arrived already hasn't he?”

“Huh...well...”

Just then both the Jonin and the silverette leaned down to speak to the Third Hokage quietly.

“There's been no news of Sasuke yet,” the Jonin informed him. “And then there is the issue of Orochimaru. Please before everyone starts making trouble, disqualify Sasuke?”

And as if to prove the Jonin right, a few members of the crowd started to yell about starting the next match.

“I agree with Raidou, Lord Hokage,” Kishiko second. “It'll be best to disqualify the Uchiha especially if he's just being rude and not show up at all then he doesn't deserve the Chunin Title. And let's not forget that he's not fit to be Chunin mentally either.”

“That's your Grandfather talking, Leopard,” Sarutobi sighed.

“It is not,” the silverette growled. “In case you've forgotten, Lord Hokage, before his death, Uchiha Shisui and I were dating and had plans on marrying on my 16th birthday. So I have no problem with the Uchihas...well, maybe I didn't like some of them, but not all.” Leopard looked over at the Kazekage before lowering her voice even more. “No, it's not that I think like my Honorable Grandfather, Lord Second, but I've seen the way he acts and I've heard about his mental health from the other ANBU and the Jonins. Hell, even Umino Iruka thinks that he should have gone to a Yamanaka before returning to the Academy.”

The Third looked at the female ANBU especially when he detected a hint of sadness and anger in her tone.

“I have no choice,” he sighed. “Sasuke is disqualified.”

  
“Right,” his two bodyguards agreed.

“Uchiha Sasuke is disqualified?” the Kazekage asked in surprise.

“Yes,” answered the Third. “I'm afraid that this has to be done.”

“Shill, I inform Genma?” Raidou asked.

“Lord Hokage, I ask you to consider waiting a little bit longer to disqualified Uchiha Sasuke?” the Wind Kage asked.

“I understand your point,” stated Raidou. “But, no matter how excellent a shinobi he maybe, he's late and we can't make special allowances. If there is no clear reason to make all the Shinobi leaders and Federal Lords wait. Then there is no reason to disqualify him immediately.”

Leopard looked over at Raidou before she glanced over at the Kazekage out of the corner of her eyes.

“I see,” he sighed. “Then it's good that I do have a clear reason.”

  
“Huh?”

“What?” Leopard asked in confusion.

Raidou let out a slight gasp of shock.

“Including myself most of the Shinobi Leaders and Federal Lords here came strictly cause they want to see the next match,” the Kazekage said.

“Yes, but still...” Leopard started to say.

“He's the only remaining member of the Uchiha Clan,” pointed out the Kazekage. “And I know that Kaze no Kuni especially is hoping bout between Sasuke and our Gaara.”

Both Raidou and Leopard leaned down and forward slightly.

“Lord Hokage?” Raidou asked.

'There's no guarantee that Sasuke will come, but…' thought Sarutobi. “Very well then. We'll make an exception and postpone this match. And wait.”

“But, Lord Hokage,” both of his guards said in surprise.

“Both ANBU Leopard and myself must protest,” Raidou went on.

“Inform the proctor right away,” the Third stated.

“Huh?”

“Yes, sir,” sighed Raidou before vanish in a body flicker.

“However, it's must unusual for to insist Lord Kazekage,” Sarutobi pointed out.

“To display our full village's strength of ninjas no opponent, but an Uchiha well do,” the Kazekage stated. “A chance for Sasuke, yes. But, a big chance for us as well.”

Kishiko let out a sigh as she leaned back to stand up straight in her place on the Third's left side. She looked down at the field as Raidou was explaining to Genma about the Third's decision as the crowd started to get a bit more noisy. Genma nodded his head once before Raidou left to return to the Third's side allowing his fellow Jonin to turn back to the crowd.

“Listen everyone!” the proctor called out. “One of the competitors for the next battle has not arrived yet.” He allowed it sink in. “So we're going to postpone this match briefly and simply jump ahead to the battle that would have followed this one.” Crowd was still a little bit noisy, but not as much as they once were. “Then onto the next battle So Shino and Kankuro, come down."

“Proctor!” Kankuro called out. “I withdraw! I withdraw, so please advance to the next match!”

'Huh?'

Kishiko raised an eyebrow though no one saw it as she became every confused.

“Due to Kankuro's withdrawal, Aburame Shino wins by default!” the proctor announced once again. before a gust of wind picked up making her to look at Temari as she sailed down on her fan. “You are?”

  
“It's my turn, right?” Temari asked.

“Well, your sure an eager one aren't cha?” the proctor asked. “Fine. Let's start the next match then. Hey, you up there! Come down! Shikamaru Nara, come on!”

The silverette covered her mouth to surpress a giggle as Naruto knocked Shikamaru over the railing. The female ANBU let out a sigh as she watched Shikamaru's match continue, but it wasn't long before the match was over with the young Nara forfeiting though technically he won.

'That's a Nara for ya,' she thought with mental cackle. 'Though that was the shortest time extension I have ever seen.'

It didn't take long for crowd to get noisy again as they got impatient for Uchiha Sasuke to show up.

“Lord Hokage, I'm afraid that there is still no sign of Uchiha Sasuke,” Raidou whispered. “He has yet to arrive at the arena.”

“Right,” sighed the Third. “Then we have no choice.” The silverette looked at her Hokage. “We'll just have to proceeded, We have kept these good people waiting long enough.”

“10 more minutes,” the Kazekage suggested making all three to look over at him. “Shrilly we can give him another 10 more minutes?”

“My Lord?”

“This is what the crowds been waiting for,” pointed out the Kazekage. “It will be a cruel blow to cancel. It might even turn ugly. After waiting this long, shrilly another 10 minutes won't hurt.”

Leopard narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the Kazekage. She knew that something was off with the man as his Chakra feels slimy, dark, and snake-like then the last time she had meet him when she was taking her own Chunin Exams in his village.

“Lord Hokage?” Raidou asked.

The Third listened to the sounds of the crowds as he thought.

  
“There is something in what Lord Kazekage says, I must admit,” stated Sarutobi. “Very well then, we'll give Sasuke another 10 more minutes before canceling the match.” Kishiko couldn't help, but glare at the Kazekage. “Go. Tell Genma my decision.”

  
“Right,” Raidou agreed before he went to inform the other Jonin.

Once he was down on the arena floor, the silverette leaned down to whisper into the Third's ear.

“Lord Hokage, there is some thing off with Lord Kazekage's chakra,” she stated quietly.

“Oh,” the Third whispered back as he glanced at her. 'What could she have sensed?'

“His chakra feels all slimy, dark, and snake-like,” she informed. “It feels nothing like how it's suppose to.”

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the Kazekage not at all questioning the female ANBU on it. She was after all just as skilled a sensor as her Grandfather had been and he had learned to trust that skill that she inherited. Just as Raidou reappeared, the young Senju stood up straight though she still kept an eye on the Kazekage or better yet on, who she believed to be Orochimaru.

“Alright the time limit has exspired,” Genma called out. “So I am officially calling this match...”

Just as Genma was about to call off the match there was a whirlwind of leaves and when it cleared it showed the two people.

“Sorry we're late,” Hatake Kakashi, a Jonin with silver gravity defiling hair said with his famous one eye closed smile. “You wouldn't believe the traffic.”

“And you are?” the proctor asked making the Uchiha to look at him.

“I'm Uchiha...Sasuke.”

“Ha,” Naruto laughed. “So you decided to show up after all? I was betting you wouldn't come cause sooner or later you'll have to face me.”

Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

“So what about you?” Sasuke asked. “Did you win?”

  
“You know it,” Naruto answered.

“Well, don't get to full of yourself,” Sasuke told him. “Your still a loser.”

  
“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Kakashi apologized. “But, uh, how late are we? I mean, it's not like Sasuke is disqualified or anything, right?”

“Like master, like pupil,” Genma stated. “Even down to your lousy since of time.”

  
“Well, what about it?” asked Kakashi.

“You know that you were so late that we extended the deadline for you twice in fact,” pointed out Genma. “And it's lucky for you that we did cause you just made it. No, he's not disqualified.”

“Oh that's a relief,” Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You had me worried there for a moment. So we're ok.”

The three members of Squad 7 looked up at Gaara, who was looking at Sasuke.

“Just make sure that you don't lose to this guy,” stated Naruto.

“Got it.”

“Sabuku no Gaara, please come down!”

The silverette watched as the last match of the Third Exam's first round started though she was really paying the Kazekage more attention then the match as she didn't trust him. However, Kishiko got a huge surprise when she saw Sasuke preforming the jutsu move called Chidori and thought if she was to beat Kakashi bad enough that he ends in the ICU for a month or burn all his porn, but all of a sudden a shiver ran down her spine as she got a bad vibe once Sasuke's chakra hand stabbed through the sand dome that Gaara had put up around him.

“AHHHH!” they heard Gaara scream. “BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!”

Kishiko looked at the arena when she caught sight of some kind of arm appeared when Sasuke pulled his own arm out making them all gasp.

“What's that?” Raidou asked confused as the arm retreated back.

The silverette had a very good idea what it was was, but didn't have the time to voice it as the dome creaked before it was destroyed showing an injured Gaara.

“Now, shill we begin,” the Kazekage stated before his bodyguards' moved setting off a smoke bomb.

“Lord Kazekage what is this?” the Third asked as he looked at his fellow Kage.

“Lord Hokage,” both Leopard and Raidou called as they moved closer to him.

Upon hearing the cry of pain from her right, the young Senju glanced over to see that her fellow guard had been hit.

“RAIDOU!”

She moved quickly to get to his side.

“D-Don't worry about me,” he coughed. “G-Go pro-protect Lord H-Hokage, Leopard.”

“Hai (Yes),” she agreed before turning around again. “Lord Hokage, you must flee now.” However, she noticed that the Kazekage took the Hokage captive before she blocked kunai and shuriken from one of the Sand Ninjas. “LORD HOKAGE!” Jumping quickly onto the roof, the silverette rushed to get to the Third. “Lord Hokage!”

“Stay back, Leopard!” the Third ordered while he kept his eyes on the Kage that was holding him as he was held at kunai point. “Don't interferer unless you have to!”

Kishiko stopped in surprise at his order and was about to argue when she noticed four ninjas appear at four corners with sound headbands.

'Sound Ninjas,' was the thought of both the Third and the female ANBU.

“Do it,” order the Kazekage.

“Right,” agreed the four ninjas before they clasped their hands together though they didn't notice Kishiko moving to make sure that she was inside whatever they were planning on using. “Ninja Art: Four Flame Formation!”

Looking back as a purple barrier of some kind went up around the ones inside, the silverette saw a fellow ANBU hit it and was set aflame.

'A barrier jutsu,' she thought as she studied it. 'I see.'

“Lord Kazekage,” growled the Third making Tobiume to turn her attention back onto them. “I never...Sunagakure has betrayed Konohagakure.”

  
“The treaty between our Villages was simply to get you to let down your guard,” the man stated. “This petty little battle game ends now. Form this point on the course of History well change.”

  
“What are you saying?” Sarutobi asked. “That your going to start a war?”

  
“That's right.”

  
The silverette along with the ANBU outside of the barrier started in surprise at the Fourth Wind Shadow.

“Armed conflict resolves nothing,” the Third pointed out. “We should seek resolution through negotiation. There's time, Lord Kazekage, you can reconsider.”

“Maybe the fear of death makes one cowardly with age Sarutobi-sensei!”

“You,” the Hokage breathed. 'So Leopard was right.'

  
“Well, well,” sighed the fake Kage. “We intended to capture Sasuke while Gaara was causing trouble, but I suppose that not everything goes as planned. Does it?”

“I see,” stated the Third. “So that was the plan. Then Konohagakure and Sasuke were you targets. Isn't that correct?”

“Ha,” the guy laughed. “Do you really think that Konohagakure is so important. Now if Gaara returns, I'll be able to show something every inserting. Every inserting indeed. But, anyway, your stubbornness and incompetents allowed me to out maneuver you. I defeated you.”

“Hmph, nothing is decided until the every end,” stated Sarutobi. “I taught you that years ago, didn't I?” Kishiko's face twisted into one of disgusts when the face of the Fourth Wind Shadow was removed to reveal a different face. “Orochimaru.”

  
'Lord Hokage,' thought the silverette in worry.

“I knew,” the Third said. “Or at least, thought this day would eventually arrive. However...” The Third Hokage glanced at Orochimaru with a glare. “Your not going to defeat me that easily.”

“I told you didn't I?” Orochimaru asked. “You should have picked the Fifth Hokage before now because Third Hokage, right here and right now, your going to die.”

Those watching shuddered in revolution when the snake freak licked the kunai he was holding.

“Lord Hokage,” Leopard called out.

Orochimaru looked over at her before smirking.

“Well, it would seem that at least one of your ANBU is cleaver,” he stated. “She actually got into the barrier before it went up.”

'Kishi-chan,' Sarutobi thought before he looked back at Orochimaru to see tears in eyes. “Are you actually crying that your so happy? Or isn't it inside your heart there is sorrow? A feeling of unhappiness that you can't shake as you think about killing you own teacher.”

“Not at all,” the snake answered as he moved his hand that was holding the kunai and stabbed himself in his own hand before yawning. “I was feeling so sleepy.” If this wasn't a serious sensation then Leopard knew for sure that she would have fallen anime style, but instead she just sweatdropped. “But, now it seems that I'm finally awake.”

“Yes, that was exactly what I was thinking,” agreed the Third as Orochimaru moved away from him. “And I was also thinking that you weren't a kind of person who would hold a grudge. So it seems that you have neither a goal nor a motive.”

“I guess...well, I guess that I do kinda have a goal,” admitted Orochimaru. “Let me see if I can explain it. I find things very interesting to watch things in motion. I get no pleasure when the world is still.” He then took off the hat that that has the kanji for wind on it. “Like a windmill that isn't turning. I suppose some might find it beautiful when it isn't moving, but to me...” He the through the hat away before continuing. “It's boring. So now I want to put things in motion myself. The first step is crushing the Leaf Village.”

  
“I see you haven't changed at all.”

Leopard brought a kunai out and moved a bit to stand next to the Third though she remained out of his way.

“I never thought I would be able to battle with you again Sarutobi-sensei,” stated Orochimaru.

Both the Third and the silverette watched as a barrier went up around the four sound ninjas on the inside as well.

“Doesn't seem like I would be able to get out of this easily,” Sarutobi noted. 'Damn. I don't want Kishiko involve in this fight, but looks there might not be a choice.' The older ninja looked over at his ever faith ANBU and his Sensei's only Grandchild. 'Though she can use the Flying Raijin if need be, but I know she hates using it.'

“Of course won't be easy,” agreed Orochimaru. “I know you. It would be a big bother if some else came in here and got in the way, wouldn't it?”

Leopard not wanting to disobey the Third moved to the top away from where both Sarutobi and Orochimaru would be fighting just before they moved with the Hokage doing hand signs.

“Ninja Art: Tile Shuriken!”

She watched the tiles on rose in the air before spinning toward the snake, who jumped out of the way.

“This is to easy!” he yelled as he did hand signs as well. “Shrieking Shadow Snake!” The silverette had to fight back a shudder when Orochimaru's tongue turned into a snake. “With a weak technique like that there's no way you can beat me, Sarutobi-sensei.” Kishiko almost gasped when it bit the Third's neck only for the Hokage to turn out to be a clone by of mud. “Substitution.”

Once again the young Senju fought off a shudder when the snake returned to being a tongue just before Orochimaru landed.

“Earth Style: Great Mud River!” the Third called out as a river of mud appeared under the snake and sending him back.

“Is that all you've got?” Orochimaru asked as he did hand signs.

“Far from it,” answered the Hokage, who did more hand signs. “Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bomb!” The snake eyed ninja gasped as the a dragon's head appeared before firing off bombs made of mud. “Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb!”

Leopard couldn't help the awe gasp that came from her lips as the two attacks combined together and the two attacks hit Orochimaru making him cry in pain.

“To be able combine Earth and Fire Styles without the use of Shadow Clones for aid,” she breathed. “Lord Hokage is amazing.”

Of course she wasn't the only one in awe as the three ANBU outside of the barrier were just as amazed as she was.

“You can stop your little act Orochimaru,” Sarutobi stated as the river of mud vanished.

“Alright then,” the snake agreed as he rose from the ground. “But, fair is fair. It's foolish to underestimate me. Did you seriously think you can kill me with such a pitiful jutsu?”

“Falling back on taunts since you can't defeat me?” growled the Third.

“Aw, don't be anger with me?” asked Orochimaru. “Difficult students are all the more awarding to teach, right Sarutobi-sensei?” Leopard eyes moved from one shinobi to the other. “Isn't it about time we stop fooling around here? After all this isn't an academy class.”

“Yes, you do have a point,” agreed the Third as he pulled off the Hokage robes to reveal his battle armor underneath.

“Did you foresee this?” asked Orochimaru. “Dieing this way?” Orochimaru also pulled of the Kage robes that he was wearing to reveal his ninja outfit underneath. The young Senju gasped for breath as the Killing Intent from the two facing off became unbearable. “Don't think that I'll go easy on you because your old and dying.”

  
“I wouldn't want you to,” informed Sarutobi. “Now depending on how good your jutsu is then I might send you back to the academy.”

“At least try and make this a more interesting fight,” stated the snake.

The two then shot towards each other with the Third pulling out a shuriken, throwing it, and then doing hand signs.

'Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!'

The single shuriken turned into a good hundred shurikens as they flew towards Orochimaru, who came to a stop with his hands clasp together.

“Summoning Jutsu!” he yelled. “Reanimation!”

The silverette let out a gasp before she moved to stand next to the Hokage.

'That technique!'

“First!” Orochimaru called out as a coffin appeared from a portal.

“A summoning jutsu used as a shield and what he summoned is…!”

“Second!” intoned the snake as a second coffin rosed up.

“Lord Hokage,” Kishiko intoned.

“Leopard, we must stop the third at all cost!” the Third stated as he did hand signs though the silverette wasn't far behind him.

“Now Third!”

Just before the Third coffin could rise, the shurikens had hit the other two coffins. Both the Hokage and the female ANBU clasped their hands together in the prayer sign just as the third one started to rise up, but before it could appear all the way it want back into the portal.

'So the Third one failed?' Orochimaru thought. 'No matter.'

'Looks like we managed to stop the third one,' thought the Third as his eyes narrowed. 'Now this is were it get's difficult.' Kishiko swallowed as the two coffins opened up to reveal what was inside of them. 'I can't believe he summoned those two.'

“What are you going to do now, Sarutobi-sensei?” asked Orochimaru. “What can you do, Lord Hokage?”

“NO!” Leopard cried out as inside the coffins were the First and Second Hokages. However, before she could rush over to the two, the Third grabbed her in a tight grip. “Let me go!”

“Calm yourself, Leopard,” he ordered.

The leopard masked ANBU looked back at him and even though he couldn't see her face, the Hokage knew that there were tears in her eyes.

“My, my,” cackled Orochimaru. “Such a strong reaction to seeing two of your former Hokages. And I wonder why.”

They all watched as the two former Hokages stepped out of the coffins and looked at the two in front of them.

“It's been a very long time Saru,” intoned the First Hokage.

“Oh, it's you,” the Second was next to speak. “You've gotten so old Sarutobi.”

“Never in my whole life did I image that I would have to face off against my brethren in this manner,” stated the Third. “What a vile trick.”

As Sarutobi was speaking the Second Hokage's wine red eyes moved over to the silverette that the Third Hokage was still holding back.

'Hmm, from this ANBU's Chakra, I can sense despair, sadness, and anger,' he thought as he locked eyes with her even though the mask hide them from his own. 'But, her Chakra is of Senju Chakra. Hmm, I wonder.'

“Please proper yourselves, First Lord Hokage, Second Lord Hokage?” asked Sarutobi.

There was a bit of gasp from the other ANBU.

“A summoning jutsu,” stated the Second as he looked back at Orochimaru. “It seems you used the forbidden Reanimation technique. How insolent.”

“Then Sarutobi tell me?” asked the First as he looked back. “Does this summoning jutsu mean that we're being forced to battle against you?”

“Now before we begin. I would like to ask, who that female ANBU is, Sarutobi-sensei,” intoned Orochimaru

The Second's eyes were back upon her again as he, too, was wondering the same thing.

“I can sense the Chakra of the Senju Clan running through her system,” the Second stated. “So I, too, am curious.”

  
The Third let out a sigh as Leopard sagged a bit in his grip before she looked at him.

“I guess there is no other choice,” he stated. “Remove your mask Leopard.”

“But, Lord Hokage...”

  
“Do it,” he ordered as he let her go.

“Very well,” she sighed before reaching up and pulling off the mask.

This got a gasp from the ANBU watching while the First and Second Hokages stared wide eyed.

“LADY KISHIKO!” the captain of the ANBU that was watching called out.

However, the young Senju didn't look at him, but locked ocean blue ringed with sea green eyes with a pair of wine red eyes.

“What the...” Orochimaru for once was at a lost for words.

The First, however, had a question.

“What's your name child?” he asked.

Her eyes glanced at him for a moment before they returned to staring at the Second.

“I am Senju Kishiko, the Honorable Granddaughter of the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and Head of the Senju Clan as Cousin Tsunade hasn't been in the Village for over a decade,” she intoned.

“That would mean that your Mother is Tobiume,” breathed the Second.

The First glanced over at his Brother as he had never heard such surprise in his voice before.

“Yes,” the silverette nodded her head. “My Mother was Tobiume.”

Hashirama looked back at his Grandniece when he caught her wording.

“You used was as in past tense, why?” he asked.

When she looked at him again this time she didn't look away.

“It's because my Mother died when I was five,” was the answer given.

Both former Hokages looked sadden at the news though the younger Senju's hand reached into her hip pouch while glancing quickly at the Third.

“Enough with the romancing,” Orochimaru spoke up again as he walked towards the two former Hokages. “It's time that we got started.”

“Where ever you live there is always war,” Hashirama said sadly.

“Isn't it great?” asked Orochimaru.

“Nothing good can ever come of this,” intoned Sarutobi as the female Senju started to write out two seals using her blood and a bit of her Chakra. “You've disrespected the died and messed with time.”

Orochimaru held up two kunais with a kind of seal hang from the handles as the Second watched Kishiko as she drew up two seals with the ease of a Seal Master and noticed that once she was finished with them that she looked over at Hiruzen, who barely gave a nod of his head to which she returned with one of her own as she then placed the seals into her hip pouch.


End file.
